Lugia's Song
by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14
Summary: That was it. The war was over. There was now peace throughout the land. Team Rocket had been defeated. Now you just had to find your love. A Reader/Clemont story.


**A/N: Welcome to my very first Pokemon fic ever! In case you don't read my other fandoms, I am RandomFanFictionPressGirl14, but you can call me Random. Now, as you can tell, I like Clemont. He's pretty cool. Course, I can't choose who I like more out of 5 Pokemon Characters. Heh, yup. Quite the dilemma. **

**Incase you haven't noticed, this was inspired by Lugia's Song. It helps add to the emotion of the story quite nicely if you listen to it while reading this. Well, without any farther adu, I present: Lugia's Song. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything! Characters are Nintendo. You own yourself. **

* * *

It was the calm after the storm that everybody had been dying to hear. After everything you had been through, you had finally helped stop everything. The war was over, and there were no more enemies. They had all gone down in the fight, along with some of your closest friends and allies, but all of you had known very well that the price of freedom would be death. Everywhere you looked, bodies littered the ground. You marvelled in your side's victory. Not that you had killed living beings. You hated that fact! No, it was the fact that your side had actually won the fight! The numbers, the equipment, the training-practically everything had been against all of you the whole time, yet you still made it out alive! The underdogs had won! You figured that was just as much a victory in it's self as the win over Team Rocket.

You heard someone rapidly approaching you from behind. They called out, "Hey!"

You recognized that voice. It was the same voice you had been hearing for years and years. The one helping lead the rebellion against Team Rocket's takeover. The one who had actually found the enemy's base here on the island. You'd know it anywhere. Even if it was a bit less mature than you had been used to hearing it over the years. It was none other than your best friend, Ash.

You spun around and barely recognized him! He was all covered in soot from head to toe. You figured the distraction fire in Team Rocket's base did that to him while he was setting up the bomb. His cute little Pokemon, Pikachu, was perched on his shoulder like normal, looking just as scorched as it's trainer. The two ex-members of Team Rocket who had joined your side trailed behind.

"Ash! Pikachu! Jessie! James!" You raced over, but just as you were about to stop, you tripped over something and fell into the teen's arms. He lifted you up and set you back up on your feet. However, you refused to let go of him as you tightly wrapped your arms around his neck in an almost suffocating hug. He said nothing, only hugged you back.

Your grip loosened, and he let you go. You walked over to the other two. "Guys!" You used one arm to embrace each of them. They hugged you back, but the mood was soon lessened when you asked, "Where's Meouth?"

They looked at each other, then back to you. You knew what that meant. "He didn't make it, did he?"

"Almost." James spoke.

"He's in critical condition." Jessie informed you. "A few of the Nurse Joys and a Chancey or two took him off to help him."

You sighed in relief. "That's good. Let's gather all the survivors and clean up this bloody mess."

They all smiled and nodded in agreement. The four of you split up, Jessie and James going one way, you and Ash the other way. You aimlessly began wandering around, looking for any people or Pokemon still alive, calling out names. You were relieved to see Brock on his newly evolved Steelix, both still alive and well. You found Misty and May around the surrounding waters, hauling up bodies of Pokemon and humans alike. Most were alive, but some where dead or dying. They told you that most of the dead had drifted down to the bottom of the ocean. Iris and Max emerged from the mechanical Rayquaza they had been controlling. They seemed shaken from the impact of the crash from the sky, but unharmed. Everywhere you looked, people and Pokemon were getting up and surveying the damage, celebrating with one another when they saw the victory, realizing what had happened. The outcome had been in their favour.

Throughout the whole thing, you continuously looked for a certain blond. The blond who you had helped made the Rayquaza-bot. The one who was also helping lead in the rebellion. The same gym leader of the Kalos region who began traveling with Ash. The same one you had fallen in love with not long ago.

"[Your Name]"

You gasped and spun around, wide eyed, as a little girl crashed into you, sending you both to the rocky ground. She was laughing as she embraced you in a hug. That was alright though. She had a reason to be happy. You giggled yourself as you hugged her back. "Bonnie! Am I ever glad you're alright! I was worried!"

"Weren't you all worried about me?" She giggled in a joking fashion. She was still the little cutie you remembered her for being. Not even the war could change that about her.

"Yea, we all were."

"Come on then!" She yelled, rushing forward. "The others are over here!"

"Go ahead Ash!" You cried. "I'll get the others!"

"Ya sure?" His face showed that he was unsure.

"Couse I am! I'll be back soon!" And you raced off to get Jessie and James. Oh, you just couldn't wait to get back there and see Clemont! You were just going to pounce on him and never let him go! He would never be out of your sight ever again! Just the picture of his bright smiling face in your head was enough to keep you going-racing to the other side of the island, telling all you came across to head the way you had come from. The only time you paused for a break was when you saw a cute sight of two Ninetails reuniting with each other. They looked as

If they were mates. That only reminded you as to how badly you wanted to see your love again, so you raced on.

As you reached the edge of the woods, you had to skid to a stop, but not even that was enough to prevent you from clashing with the two you had been searching for.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Jessie stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, [Your Name]! What's going on?"

"Have you gone all the way to the edge of the island?"

"Yes." James responded. "We found a few survivors, many dead bodies."

"Then that means the rest are over with us!" You happily cried out. "Come on!"

You were practically racing them back to the spot you had met Bonnie at. All you could think about was Clemont, and his reaction to seeing you alive. Would he be happy? Ecstatic? In tears of joy? You weren't sure. All you knew was that you couldn't wait to see him again, and that gave you the extra boost you needed to reach the meeting spot. Everyone cheered together as we came in to sight. You were once again all united. Every surviver of the war was all there. However, something felt amiss to you. You shrugged it off as not having the threat of Giovanni and his goons all around.

As you got closer and closer, you could better see the faces in the sea of people. It was so amazing, how many actually survived!

Jessie and James seemed to get ahead of you. You found out how as you spotted their two children shoving through the crowd, trying to reach their parents. You sniffled and cried some tears as you saw the four of them reunite with one another, running up and showering them both in hugs and kisses galore. Their sweet little twins. You loved them dearly, like they were a part of your family.

"Come on!" Ash cried, handing you a bottle. "Do the honours!"

"Really?" He nodded, so you said, "Oh, alright! Why not?" So, you gripped on to the handle of the offered knife, sliding it along the cork. It came out just as it would as if it were greased!

You looked around and saw all familiar faces! Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie, every single Officer Jenny ever-

-But not Clemont.

You felt a tug at your pants. It was none other than your love's younger sister. "Bonnie!" You exclaimed. "Where's Clemont?"

"Bro? I thought he was with you!"

You swore under your breath as you raced out. There had to have been one spot you missed! He had to be around somewhere!

Wait a minute...

There was one spot.

The same spot Ash had been at.

Team Rocket's lair.

The same spot Ash had blown up.

You raced in the general direction of the smoke and dying flames, screeching out the boy's name. He didn't! He couldn't have...

...He did and he had.

You found him laying on the ground, scorch marks here and there, but otherwise looked unharmed. You dropped down, yelling out, "CLEMONT! ANSWER ME!" As you shook his limp body. Now all you thought was, 'Please, don't let him be dead! Please, PLEASE!'

After a few moments, there was a small cough and a weak, "[Your name]?"

You burst out into hysterics. "Yes! Yes, it's me!"

"Are we dead?"

You allowed a small giggle through your tears. "No! We won! We beat Team Rocket!"

You saw the weakest of smiles from him. "Good..."

"Don't worry!" You told him. "I'll get you some help! I promise!"

You went to race away, but he held a surprisingly strong grip on your arm. "One more thing..."

"Yes?" You bent down, curious as to what it could be.

"I love you..."

**A/N; So, here's the basis of the story if you didn't catch it; Team Rocket took over the world and captured all trainer's pokemon. None were missed. However, Jessie, James, and Meouth turned on Rocket. They stole as many pokemon as they could from Giovanni before being caught and having to run. They got Brock's Onix (Who later evolved into a Stelix) Misty's Goldeen and Phyduck, Iris's Axnu, and, of course, Ash's Pikachu along with many more. Together, there's a rebellion, and you get sucked in to it. You soon fell in love with Clemont, and the story's kinda self-explanatory from there. **

**So? What did ya think? Feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks, and see ya!**


End file.
